


Warm Winter

by theberries



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Humanstuck, John is a dick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-04 02:58:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theberries/pseuds/theberries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanaya is a simple girl with complicated friends. Vriska is a complicated girl with no friends. When Kanaya stumbles into Vriska's house at two in the morning after losing her best friend, Vriska gains a friend (and someone to have sex with).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm Winter

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: I needed a dickbag to drive Kanaya to Vriska so sorry John you're my dickbag.

Kanaya's tongue darts out to wet her lips. They dry immedietely. She pats her pocket once again to check out of pure hope that her chapstick had magicly reappeared in her pocket. Alas, magic isn't real, but if it was, it would probably be spelled majjik. In any case, Kanaya is shit out of luck with her dry lips. The cold really isn't helping. Winter is a horrid season, though the tradions she does love. Fairy lights glitter on every street, everything tastes like peppermint, and snow is quite beautiful. However, cold is quite shit. 

A shiver racks through Kanaya's body. She pulls her green faux leather jacket tighter to her body and silently wishes she wore pants that day.

A single car speeds by. The driver pays no mind to the girl waiting for the bus. It is a woman, age 16, with black hair, and lipstick in one hand. She is on her way to a date in a fancy dress. 

Kanaya, however sees nothing of the woman. She doesn't know that the woman is on her way to her third date with a boy she doesn't like, but continues to see him because she's bored. She sees nothing but her phone in her hand that is currently displaying the bus times. The bus is seven and a half minutes late. 

A white speck floats down and lands on her left thumb nail. She looks up and is greeted with falling white. She sighs. Of course there is snow. On the day the bus is late, it snows. Fantastic.

Kanaya bites her lip and shoves her phone into her inside jacket pocket. A bus approaches from her left. She sighs in relief and picks up her bright red backpack at her feet. She heaves the wretched thing over her shoulder and shoves her other arm through the other strap. The bus comes to a halt in front of her and the door creaks open. She smiles as she steps in. 

After paying the fee, she looks around for a seat. There is only one open seat left. It is next to a boy with slicked back hair and wide, scared eyes. He's tapping a beat with his left fingers and leg. She walks over and site swiftly down. The boy's eyes seem to widen even more when he sees her. He inhales sharply and turns to look straight across the aisle in favor of looking at Kanaya.

"Hello," Kanaya smiles politely. She likes speaking with people while riding the bus. Everyone has a story and they're all interesting. 

"Uh, hello," the boy mumbles. He looks down at his lap. The drumming increases.

"I'm Kanaya. Kanaya Maryam. What's your name?" 

"John."

Kanaya hums, "Where are you headed."

"A da-, wait why do you want to know?" the boy says suddenly looking at her, before looking sadly back down.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," she assures.

"Oh, uh, I'm going on a date with my girlfriend, but I don't really know if she's actually my girlfriend yet, but... yea," John trails off, biting his lip and patting his hair down. "What about you?"

"Home."

"Oh."

There's a silence that stretches a few moments. Kanaya begins to consider pulling out her headphones to listen to some music, before the boy speaks again:

"You never told me why you wanted to know."

Kanaya presses her lips together briefly before speaking, "People are interesting. Who's the girl?"

"You probably don't know her." 

"Try me."

"Vriska Serket."

.. Exactly 2 years and 10 days and 8 hours later ..

The sharp tapping on her window wakes Kanaya up straight away. She blinks sleep out of her eyes as the tapping increases. She slowly turns her head to her pink shrouded window and smacks her lips with a sigh. Her pushes her covers to one side and drags her legs over the side of her bed. Her cat mews in annoyance and burrows under her abandoned covers.

This better be some girl throwing rocks at my window about to confess her love for me or I'm going to murder him, Kanaya thinks. She pulls her curtains to the sides and lets her head hit the cold window.

It's him.

John Egbert stands in her front lawn with a handful of small pebbles and a huge grin. It's way too early for smiling.

Kanaya throws open her window and pushes the mesh flap up to stick her head out the window. She reaches behind her and grabs a rock sitting on her desk. She proceeds to throw the rock at John. It hits him square in the chest.

"Shit," he exclaims. His smile barely falters. He drops his rocks and cups his hands around his lips. "Get down here!"

Kanaya sighs, slams her window closed, and turns back to her room. She yawns and stretches her arms above her messy head. She cracks her neck and back before throwing on some clothes and brushing her hair. She pulls her kitten out from under the covers and straightens them out before placing the whining ball of fluff back on her bed. She exits her room and trots down the stairs and out the door. John is standing right outside her door with a wide, toothy grin. 

"Hey."

"Hey, John."

"Want to do something dumb?"

John speeds off with Kanaya in tow towards town. He pulls to a stop in front of their school. 

"So," Kanaya purses her lips and looks at her best friend, "Why are we here?" They are both seniors, with Kanaya a straight A student, and John a straight B student. 

"Surprise," John simply says, his lips tug into another grin that displays his big teeth perfectly. When he smiles, his cheeks shove his square black glasses up and cover the bottom half of his eyes. Kanaya doesn't notice though. She never notices little things about John that he has always hoped she'd notice.

.. Exactly 0 years and 0 days and 22 minutes later ..

Kanaya runs out of the dark school with tears threatening to spill over. She runs until her legs turn to lead and the cold seeps through her bones. She collapses onto the pavement with a dry sob. She rubs her lips raw and lays down completely on the pavement. She takes a deep breath in, before letting it out slowly. She blinks away her tears and sighs. When she has calmed down, she sits up. The cold has numbed her fingers and turned them red. She looks around to get her barings, but doesn't recognize the neighborhood. 

Seeing it as the only option, Kanaya stands up, and turns to the house she had been laying in front of. She calmly walks up to the front door and rings the bell. She shivers and realizes she left her green faux leather jacket with John. A light flickers on in the house. 

The door cracks open. A girl with crazy bed head and squinting eyes peers out at her. "Whaddya want," she murmurs. 

"I don't know where I am and I'm cold," Kanaya says, looking around and holding out her arms. The girl looks at them and sighs. The door pushes open wider and the girl is fully exposed.

She's dressed in a blue tank top and black pajama pants with cartoon green spiders covering them. She wipes her nose and yawns. "C'mon in," she mutters, turning and walking to a stairwell, "You can sleep on the couch. 'Night."

.. Exactly 0 years and 0 days and 7 hours later ..

There's a sharp jab in Kanaya's stomach. She groans and cracks an eye open. Theres a girl dressed in black and blue poking her with a fireplace poker. "Morning," she says, crossing her arms. 

"Hello," Kanaya replies, cracking her jaw and yawning.

"What are you doing here?"

"You invited me in."

"No I mean why did you show up on my doorstep at two in the morning," Vriska glances at her watchless wrist when she says two. 

"Bad night," Kanaya sits up and stretches her arms above her messy head. 

"I can tell. What's your name?" she says, throwing a water bottle at her. 

Kanaya catches it and cracks it open quickly. She gulps down half of the water before stopping for a breath. "I'm Kanaya." 

"Vriska." The name rings a bell. A faint one.

"Do you have food?" Kanaya stands from the couch. She's slightly taller than Vriska. 

The girl is quite pretty. She looks like she slept in her wrinkled clothes, though Kanaya knows she didn't. Her pitch shirt has a dark blue spider printed on it. Her blue jeans are tattered and torn. Her red Converse look incredibly worn. She has long black hair that reaches down her back and tangles by its self on its way down. Her face has no makeup, though she is still incredibly beautiful. 

Kanaya notices all of this. 

"I can make pancakes and that's it," Vriska says, squinting at Kanaya before turning away towards a door. She pushes it open with her left shoulder and winces slightly before disappearing. Kanaya stands there for a few brief moments before Vriska opens the door again with a "Well, c'mon in."


End file.
